


етюд ультрамарином

by ansssaan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Conversations, F/F, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansssaan/pseuds/ansssaan
Summary: І знову, як і завжди раніше, вона бере у руку пензлик, занурює його у воду, а потім у кювет з синьою фарбою «ультрамарин світлий». У пам'яті чітко  вимальовуються пейзажі того самого вечора, коли і вранці, і вдень, і ввечері було прохолодно, коли збирався дощ, і здавалося, що ось-ось вдарить грім.
Relationships: Дана/Міра
Kudos: 4





	етюд ультрамарином

**Author's Note:**

> вийшла на подвір'я ввечері, коли було прохолодно, і здавалося, що саме зараз має піти дощ. я одразу подумала, що можна написати щось.

Літній день дуже схожий на осінній – сонце визирнуло тільки декілька разів за весь час, та сперте повітря, що ледве дозволяє вдихнути його... А ввечері пахло пилом та паленим листям. У небі ще не було видно зірок та місяця, та й сонце не показувалося крізь сірі хмари. Здавалося, що збирається дощ. Ймовірно, він піде уночі. Ймовірно, саме зараз.

– Так, доброго вечора... Вибачте, ваше замовлення поки що не виконане Я вже приступила жо роботи. Можу надіслати перші ескізи, щоб ви не думали, що я взагалі дурня валяю, – вона зробила паузу. Скільки ж ще роботи належить виконати? Дуже багато, і немає часу на вихідний, щоб вибратися у місто з друзями. Почувся голос зі слухавки:

– Я турбуюся про те, що ви не встигнете вчасно. Ві повинні закінчити через місяць. Ви розумієте, що не так багато часу залишилось? Книгу хоча б прочитали? Ви ж взагалі нічого не робите!

– Я, прада, працюю, але і ви зрозумійте мене. Я не можу робити все і одразу. Це працює не так. Для цього всьго потрібен час. Ви мені заплатили за половину роботи, тому у мене стимул працювати. Я не можу робити це настільки швидко, – видихнула вона, – будь ласка, не тисніть на мене.

\- Гаразд. У вівторок надішлете мені перші ескізи, до сьомої. І, благаю, не запізніться.

\- Добре, доброї Вам ночі. - Виклик завершено.

Це стомлює. Тиск, втома та апатія - все одразу навалюється, і важко вибратися. Ніби падаєш в яму. падаєш і падаєш. Немає ніякого дна - це лякає, але коли досягнеш його - вже не вибратися.

Хочеться тільки відпочити, але і цього зробити не можеш.

\- Як все набридло. Якщо я кажу, що все гарад, то це означає, що все гаразд. Виконаю я це дурне замовлення. Скільки ще можна телефонувати мені та запитувати? - Дана ходила по дому і жалілася сама собі на важке життя книжкової іллюстраторки. - Потягнув мене чорт працювати за спеціальністю. А можна ж було влаштуватися офіціанткою, касиркою або прибиральницею...

Дівчині залишалося тільки жалітися - все одно ж робити більше нічого. Вже вечір и сильно хилить у сон, хоча тільки восьма година і спати ще рано.

Вона визирнула у вікно, а там усе залите блакитними барвами. Блакитний колір суму, та все занурено у синяву.

\- Де мої олівці? - Знову розмовляла сама з собою.

Вона вирішила прогулятися, бо вечір був просто дивовижний - ні холодного вітру, ні дощу. Зазвичай її вилазки обмежувались сидінням на табуреті перед будинком у спробах намалювати щось, як і цього разу. Дана вийшла з подвір'я і гучно грюкнула хвірткою, що сусідка, що поливала квіти на своїй клумбі, сіпнулася та різко схватилася за серце. Так театрально.

Той самий блакитний вечір. За будинком поле яскравих жовтих соняшників, які вже квітнуть. На фоні блакитнуватого листя та неба кольору синього каменю вражає. Чарівно. Заворожуюче.

_«Блакитного вечора ти зустрінеш своє кохання»_ , – казала їй мати, а вона відмовлялась у це вірити.

І зустріла.

– Доброго вечора. Ви мене так налякали. Перший раз вас тут бачу. Ви, мабуть, рідко виходите з будинку. Працюєте? – А у відпоідь просто:

– Так.

\- Чим займаєтесь? - Вона поставила лійку та почала підхоити ближче, щоб подивитись, що там робить Дана.

\- Сказати чесно, переважно п'ю каву, а так малюю іллюстрації. - Вона тримала блокнот між двох пальців, і при кожному русі він міг впасти разом з олівцями на землю, поки вона встановлювала табурет. Каміння дуже нестійке. Звісно ж, блокнот падає, відкриваючись на сторінці з начерками людей з транспорту.

\- Нічого собі! Це Ви самі малювали? - Занадто багато уваги для картиночок, намальованих за пару хвилин, - так гарно!

\- звісно. Ви хочете подивитись? Беріть, можете навіть погортати, якщо вам цікаво. - Байдуже сказала вона, кинувши погляд на розгорнутий розворот блокноту.

Сторінки замальовані з обох боків - де будівлі простим олівцем та аквареллю, де трохи розмазані обличчя людей вугіллям, де продивляються зображення квіток чіткими чорними лініями тушшю; зрідка проминають вклеєні картинки з журналів, сухі квіти, стікери зі смішними написами, як коментар до сторінки, та щасливі квитки. Все це так цікаво роздивлятись, звертаючи увагу на кожну деталь та проводячи кінчиками пальців, не торкаючись, щоб не розтерти м'який матеріал.

***

І знову, як і завжди раніше, вона бере у руку пензлик, занурює його у воду, а потім у кювет з синьою фарбою «ультрамарин світлий». У пам'яті чітко вимальовувалися пейзажі того самого вечора, коли і вранці, і вдень, і ввечері було прохолодно, коли збирався дощ, і здавалося, що ось-ось вдарить грім. Того вечора, коли мучила жахлива втома, коли хотілося все кинути та опустити руки. Того вечора, коли нічого не хотілося, протена вулиці все ж було так добре. Було так гарно, дихалося так легко, незважаючи на важке повітря. Люди палили траву та сухе гілля, що по вулицям розносився дим цих багать, та місто занурювалось у цей «туман» майже повністю. Сильно нагадувало осінь. Дані подобалася така погода, коли влітку прохолодніше, ніж завжди, коли сонце не пече, та й повітря не гаряче. Вона повністю пам'ятає все. Все від сіро-блакитного неба до темних силуетів дерев, від заходу сонця до темної ночі. Абсолютно все.

\- А які книжки ви іллюстрували? Або, може, малювали обкладинку? Дуже цікаво, обов'язково прочитаю.

\- Як би вам сказати... Найбільше іллюстрацій у дитячих казках, збірках віршів для дітей, а у художній літературі переважно серйозні твори, де іллюстрування буде зайвим, - вона зітхнула, - тут доводиться обійтися тим, що намалювати щось просте на початках розділілів і все. А, також ще й обкладинка, але це не зовсім моя робота. З книг з моїми іллюстраціями, що я можу вам порадити, «Квітковий сон». І сюжет цікавий, і картинок багато.

\- А якого видвництва?

\- Точно не пам'ятаю, але вона у мене є. Я можу вам позичити її, якщо пообіцяєте не поставити плям.

\- Обіцяю, - різким рухом вона піднесла праву руку до лівого боку, де серце.

Дана тільки посміхнулася і побігла додому, залишивши свої речі:

\- Я дуже швидко, нікуди не йдіть, будь ласка.

Все наближалася ніч. На небі спалахували перші зірки, а на вулиці ліхтарі.

\- Я вже тут! Тримайте, - вона простягнула не товсту книгу у твердій політурці кольору як слонова кістка, але трохи темніше, з вибитими золотистими літерами назви.

\- Я ніколи не чула про цю книгу... Якщо б знала, що ви приймали участь в її створенні - давно б прочитала.

\- Чесно кажучи, рідко доводиться братися за перевидання. Зазвичай це книги невідомих письменників підліткової літератури або поетів, про яких ви точно не чули. Мені дуже подобається читати, а коли ще й вкладаю частинку себе у створення книги... Взагалі перехоплює подих! Хай не завжди отримуєш стільки, скільки очікуєш отримати, але мені все одно подобається. Батьки ж не стануть мені допомагати до самої старості, мне ж вже двадцять чотири. Пора б бути самостійною.

\- А у вас хтось є? - Запитала Міра, дивлячись їй в очі.

«Як бестактно», – подумала Дана, а відповіла тільки:

– Ні.

\- Ви знаєте, що мені так подобається ваш втомлений погляд в нікуди... Дивилась би й дивилась у ваші очі все життя. - Говорила Міра, вдивляючись в її обличчя, роздивляючись кожну рису, зупиняючись на очах. Вона все ще тримала в руках не товсту книгу в твердій політурці кольору як слонова кістка, але трохи темніше, з вибитими золотистими літерами назви.

Вже стемніло, і ніякого темнь-блакитного неба... Тілики густа синява ночі.


End file.
